Community Policing
by CityGirl7768
Summary: Conversations that should have happened during this episode.


**So this is a one shot. it's going to be kind of two things going on. This will be the conversations i feel like needed to be had at the end of " Community Policing". So Since we don't know what might happen next week some version of these conversations might happen. However I feel like they should have happened at the end of Community Policing. So will have Amanda and Declan talking about the baby. Will also have Rafael and Olivia talking about there fight or disagreement.**

Amanda stepped into her apartment. Today had been far to long. She was ready to lay on the couch and not move again tonight. She sighed as she kicked her shoes off of her swollen feet and collapsed onto the couch.

He land gently lay across her belly. She smiled to herself. It had been nice to see Declan today. She hadn't planned on bringing him into this. She was happy and she was exited about the baby. She was happy that he wanted to be involved.

Just then Amanda's stomach growled. She rubbed her hand in small circles around her belly.

" Guess we should probably eat." She spoke softly

She made a slight grunting sound as she pulled herself off of the couch. She shuffled slowly into the kitchen and swung the fridge door open. She wasn't amused by her options. She had a few old take out containers, a jug of expired milk, and a few sauce packets.

This week had been so long she hadn't had time or energy to run to the store. she closed the door and sighed. She shuffled through some take out menus. she decided on pizza.

When she was done placing the order she returned to the couch. Her eyes slowly drifted closed. Just as her eyes closed there was a soft knock at the door. He eyes opened and her eyebrows knitted together, It couldn't be the pizza she had just placed the order.

She sighed and once again pulled her soar body from the couch and walked to the door. she leaned forward and looked through the peephole.

She smiled softly to herself. Declan stood there. hands in his pockets and his head down slightly.

She opened the door and gently leaned against the door frame.

" You're not my pizza." Amanda said softly

Declan looked up at her. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

" Sorry to disappoint." He replied

Amanda shook her head gently. she stepped aside and let Declan walk into her living room. She closed the door and returned to her spot on the couch.

Declan stood there slightly awkwardly. He wasn't she what to say. He watched her plop on to the couch and close her eyes with a sigh.

" You feeling alright?" He asked

" Yeah, just a long day. everything is soar." She said softly

Declan nodded running his hand through his hair.

Amanda motioned for him to sit on the couch with her. and he obliged. He sat away from her slightly. He didn't want to be to presumptuous.

Amanda eyed him slightly. her mouth formed a sad smile and she leaned into him. she lay her head on his shoulder and pulled her feet up on the couch half under herself.

They both cuddled into one another. They let the day roll off of them. Anytime a cop was killed it was stressful. The city and department had already been on boil with the shooting of innocent civilian.

There was knock at the door. Amanda sat up.

" Stay there I'll get it." Declan said gently. He got to his feet walking to the front door.

He walked back and placed the pizza on the coffee table. Amanda's stomach glowed loudly. Declan looked her in the eye and chuckled lightly.

Amanda smirked and retrieved a slice of pizza. She took a big bite and waved her hand towards the pizza. Declan took a slice and closed the lid of the box.

They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the pizza.

When they had finished Amanda wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked at Declan.

" Why are you here?"

" I wanted to talk to you. I know it's been a stressful day. I would have waited till later but.. But I'm going back undercover in the morning. You said we could talk and I wanted us to have the chance before I leave."

Amanda's eyes dropped slightly. She nodded. She had hoped he would be her for a little while but things were what they were.

" How long will you be gone." Amanda whispered

" I don't know darlin'. I hope not to long." Declan said with a sigh.

Amanda nodded. She didn't really know what to say. Her mind was replaying there earlier conversation.

" I...I want to be part of my child's life. I want to be part of your life... I'm happy about this baby. I know it wont be easy... my job has me undercover a lot. but what I told you in front of the station the other day I mean it. You call me I will be on a plan in a hour. I will be her for you when I can. " Declan choked out. He had never found himself in this place. He was happy about the baby. He was happy for Amanda. He was happy that they could talk but part of him worried that him being gone so much might create a problem.

" I'm glad that you want to be in our Childs life... and in my life. I know this was probably a bit of a surprise. but I do hope that we will still be friends. and That even if it's not a typical relationship. I hope we can at least raise this child together as friends. I child deserves both parents." Amanda said softly.

Declan nodded. She was right. He wasn't sure what he could really offer her but he would at least be a father to his child.

" Come here." Declan said holding his arms open.

Amanda leaned into the hug. Today needed a hug.

" Thank you Declan."

" Thank you Amanda" Declan said placing a soft kiss of the top of her head.

"I know things seam a little hectic right now but things will get better.

They just sat there cuddled together. They enjoyed the silence. Things weren't good but they were better then they had been. Amanda smiled one hand on Declan and her other lay gently over her stomach.

Rafael sat sipping his scotch in his office. He had been in there all afternoon and now into the evening. He had watched the news, he had heard about the shooting and he had heard that the mayor had made and appearance at the hospital. He Knew things in the city would be tense to say the least for a while.

Through everything that had happened the thing that was bothering her the most was that him and Olivia had been at odds on this one. They always backed each others play. This year had been so stressful. Everything seamed to pile up.

His hear hurt thinking about this year. They all had battle scars. The year had started out rocky and just never seamed to get better. It had all started in January with the Patton case. The whole case had been a nightmare. To Rafael things had been even worse when he had prepped Rollins. Listening to her describe her rape had taken a chunk of his sole. The look in her eyes as she explained what happened. Then to put her through all of that and not be able to use her testimony and not be able to get justice for her. They hadn't gotten justice for anyone that time.

Then they had had a high profile rape case involving a celebrity. Then Nick's dad had shown up which again had been a nightmare. No justice. All that had done was open old wounds for Nick. And if Rafael was being honest the case had opened old wounds for him as well. He had be face to face with a life he knew all to well.

Then we had a revenge homicide on the wrong man that had lead to the real rapist being someone that they had worked with before. Rafael still was perplexed at the horrors of this job. The man had raped his own niece. His niece.

Things didn't die down after that though. They had then hit a case involving a city wide man hunt for a kidnap vic. And That had been a media nightmare over video games. Then The sex trafficking ring that brought Johnny D into their lives.

Then his grandmother had passed.

Rafael felt tears filling his eyes. He missed her. He had been so thankful that Olivia had been there after all of that.

Rafael sighed and filled his glass again. He took a long drink and deep breath.

After his grandmother they had drama with Carisi's brother in law, a Campus rape, then Noah had gotten sick.

Rafael once again felt tears. He wouldn't let them fall. He was so worried about Noah when he had been in the hospital. Rafael didn't care much for children but he knew how much that little boy meant to Oliva. He had watched how much Olivia had changed since she had become Noah's mother.

He felt a small smile cross his lips.

They had all suffered when Yates was brought into their lives. When they found Nadia's body he wasn't sure Yates would ever see jail time. Rafael had been sure one of the Chicago Police officers would kill him.

They had suffered through that though, they had made it though a old conviction being over turned. They had made it though a man hunt for a boy. only to find he had been taken because his father thought his mother was unfit.

They had made it through all of that because they had faced it together. Then Johnny D's case.

Rafael took another long swallow of his scotch. He could have died that day. They all could have. Thankfully the judge had survived, Nick had survived. and Johnny Drake was dead.

The day Olivia completed her adoption of Noah was the happiest he had ever seen Oliva.

Rafael smiled. thinking back to everyone in Olivia's apartment.

Then Nick had left.

The squad had been left even more short handed then they had been. They had been forced to face Yates once again, They had found that a man that they had trusted was a killer. Thankfully they Rudnick had hung himself on that one. There wasn't much denial when you admit what you've done on camera.

Then it had come out that Amanda was pregnant.

'God help Nick. Man has way to many baby momma's.' Rafael thought to himself.

Rafael chuckled to him self and slugged down the rest of his drink.

The last three cases had been heartbreaking. An act of ignorance had cost a young life to be lost. Then they went to war with the city of the department of child and family after their gross neglect had cost a child her life. A cop shooting an innocent. and then a cop being killed was just icing on this nightmare of a year.

Rafael scrubbed his had over his face.

He lifted his head at the sound of knocking on his door.

"Come in" He called out.

As the door swung open he realized Olivia was standing at his door. She walked over and collapsed on the couch next to him. She let out a long sigh.

" Figured you be home by now." Rafael said a slight slur in his words.

" Yeah well I needed to shake off the week before I go home."

Rafael lifted the scotch and poured more in his glass then poured some into a second glass that sat on the table in front of them.

He handed Oliva the glass.

" Thanks." Olivia said quietly.

Rafael simply nodded.

"I don't know how you do it Oliva." Rafael's voice seamed far off. His eyes starting deep into the amber liquid in his glass.

" I was thinking over everything that's happened this year. Our team has taken some really hard hits. I don't know how you keep going. How you have done this for as long as you have." Rafael said with a sigh.

Olivia took in his words with a sigh.

" Yeah, It takes a toll. But will make it through it."

Olivia took a sip of her drink. She let it burn down her throat.

" I'm sorry I made you're job harder on this one. This is just an example of how grey the world is. We see a lot of grey in this line of work. I had to say what I said. It was by the book. They thought they were in danger. But...I don't think if I had been in their shoes I would have."

Olivia paused again and sipped her drink.

" I don't know. I hope your not mad at me." Olivia said softly

" No. I'm not. I was. I couldn't understand how you thought that these cops were in the right shooting this innocent man...but then...then that officer was shot and all i could think was ours come first. I'm not a cop...but I think of myself as part of your team. And I hate to think of you...any of you being lost for taking that extra second. I'm not sure that there was a right decision...Carisi was right...it's hindsight."

Rafael sigh deeply.

"Yeah. There was no good out come to this." Olivia said

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"you want some Chinese?" Rafael said breaking the silence

Olivia simply nodded. She hadn't eaten anything today.

Rafael ordered there food then turned back to Olivia.

" So have you heard from Amaro?" Rafael said trying to pull the conversation away from what it was. Try and lighten the mood a little.

" Yeah, he ah...He's enjoying California." Olivia said with a nod.

"Is he going to try and be there for the new baby?" Rafael said.

Olivia gave him a side glance.

"Amanda say's the baby isn't Nick's." Olivia states quietly. There is a slight undertone of disbelief to her voice.

"You don't believe her?" Rafael replied quizzically raising an eyebrow.

" I don't know I'd like to think she's not lying. If Nick is about to become a father again I think he has a right to know. but it's not my place. She has a bit of a wild side . Maybe it's not Nick's. If it's not his I'm not sure who's it might be. It's not yours right?" Olivia said with a chuckle.

Rafael choked on the mouth full of scotch. After a long coughing fit he stared at her.

" What!?" he almost yelled.

" I mean i didn't think so but there seamed to be something going on between you two during the Rudnick case. Then when she told me I thought...I don't know sounds crazy now." Olivia cut herself off with a small laugh.

"Rudnick was a hard case. We were all stressed... I used Rollin's for that case. I sent her up to see Yates after you told her not to go back up... I'm sorry i didn't mean to go behind you back, but I promise I didn't sleep with or knock up your detective." Rafael sated

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah I knew she went back up there. When the defense attorney brought it up I saw Amanda look at you and you're shoulder tense. I knew you must have sent her. I was a little upset but there was other things going on. We needed the team at a hundred percent." Olivia said softly

There was a knock at the door. Rafael went to the door and retrieve their food. When he returned he noted that Olivia had removed her coat and look a lot more relaxed then she was when she had arrived.

They opened the containers and began to dig into their food.

" Hey Liv...were good right?" Rafael said between bites.

"Yeah were good."

They sat quietly enjoying not having to spend the night alone.

 **-The END**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Comment and let me know what you think.**


End file.
